User blog:72e/New Player Encyclopedia
Guide written by leina0602http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=9884472 from NGA. Translated by 72e. In Collection > Shikigami Collection > Mural there is a share button. First-time share per week gives free mystery amulet. Sharing a pull is the same. On Starter Shikigami Getting SSR is (not necessarily) good, and getting SR is not bad. Rarity does not correspond with strength, as long as you play well, R can destroy SSR. So the saying is that there is no strong shikigami, only strong players. Beware of buying starter accounts even if you pine for Ibaraki, Ootengu or Ubume, NetEase would rather take a loss and ban you than let you keep playing. If you don't have Ubume, get her from Demon Parade, and beg for shards in Guild. On Jades Just use shikigami you get from mystery amulets, Yuki Onna is technically usable all the way through the game. F2P players are recommended to spend the jades on purchasing stamina, or save 1000 for a 10-pull from the Mall if you're that desparate. On Realm Cards and Raids You'll be getting cards mainly from raids. Raids don't require AP, but requires tickets which you can get from explorations. Victory rewards include realm cards, gold, AP, and medals, and 3/6/9 wins give extra rewards. Try hard and you can exchange a black daruma every week. After joining a guild, you can do guild raids. It doesn't consume anything, and will also give cards, gold, and medals. There is a cooldown, however. You will get more cards than you can use, so fuse the extra ones and use the better ones. Here's a tip: three special cards are guaranteed to fuse into another special card, and they keep their highest star, which is how you can combine some 6 star gourmet cards with 1/2 star special cards to make 6 star special cards. The experience from the card goes to the shikigami you've left for promotion, and experience is not shared but specific to each position, so be sure to fill them all the time. On AP Usage and Farming Evo Mats Before level 20, farming is not very effective. There are 10 floors to Evo and Soul zones, and the higher you go the harder it is but the better the drops, you need 8 low level mats to get mid, and then 8 to get high. You should be farming evo mats starting at floor 4, because only from then onwards do high level mats actually have a chance to drop. A level 20 team can pass the 4th floor; A level 25 team can pass the 5th floor; A team with 2/3 level 30 shikigami can pass the 6th floor; A team with 5 level 30 shikigami can pass the 7th floor; They give you some evo mats from tutorial, if you don't have anything to start with then go ahead and evo Yuki Onna. It is also recommended to go farm mats after getting the drop buff on weekends. Leveling a shikigami only raises ATK/HP/DEF. You cannot raise SPD/Crit, they need evo or souls to boost. Even the drop rate on 5th floor is still bad, if you can't find someone to carry to get SR/SSR evo mats, probably better to level up in the meantime to challenge 6 and up later. As for where to farm at each level, there are other guides out there.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=10119570 On Upgrading Skills Some shikigami will have a skill unlocked only after evo, but it's not always what's pertinent. That's because skill upgrades are random, for example, the awakened skills of Ebisu and Kamaitachi are less relevant for the new player, so max their skills first before giving them evo; Also, you can feed skilled shikigami to another of the same shikigami to redistribute their skills! Like feeding a 4/1/1 Kamaitachi to a 1/1/1 and get 1/5/1. You can consider this if the skills are going wildly off course. Note that the skill levels are kept, but the most of the experience and the grade are not, and you'll have to evo them again, and so on. On the Daruma The black daruma gives a skill up to any shikigami that it is fed to. The white daruma requires 0.5 times the experience of regular shikigami to level up, this means it can be upgraded faster. Since making a 6 star needs 5 5-star shikigami, it is the fodder to make these 6- and 5-stars. The red daruma gives 1.5 times the experience of typical shikigami when it is fed. The blue daruma gives 15 times the experience of typical shikigami when it is fed. On Demon Parade At the beginning players are allowed to choose 1 out of 3 shikigami to get extra shards out of. It is recommended for new players to either choose the shikigami they need or just go for N/R cards. Trying for SSR in early game is pointless due to the low rates. That waste of time is better put to use assembling the needed SR and R. At the results screen, if the shikigami portrait has a person icon up top, it is also shard to the friend you invited. Shared shards are sent through the mail. On Soul Primary attributes for positions 2/4/6 are random. Grade 1/2 soul are just fodder, 3/4/5 are usable (for quite a while), and your ultimate goal is 6. In early game, simply ensure the shikigami you are using to enter battle have all positions occupied by soul, extra grade 1/2 ones can be given to Seimei's totem. Beginning from 5th floor of soul zone gives grade 5, and 7th floor gives grade 6. After player reaches level 41, mystery shop will only give grade 4/5/6 souls. More information is available for souls.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=10603787 On Soul Strengthening Grade 1/2 will +1% for main attribute per level. Grade 3/4/5 will +2% for main attribute per level, and crit dmg is +3%. Grade 6 will +3% for main attribute per level. All Soul Attributes and Drop Locations Note： Pearl, Dice Sprite, Himeidori, and Tomb Guardian are only available from buying, they will not drop from soul zone. Gyokuju, Soul Edge, and Senecio are from Sougenbi, and not from Orochi. All Shikigami Soul Sets |-|SSR= |-|SR= |-|R= |-|N= Generally not advised for new players to use in battle. On Demon Seal Go to the scroll's team window to find open teams for the shards of certain shikigami. For players without AOE shikigami, it is recommended to get a Kuromujo or Umibozu out of it.http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=10040372 Getting Shozu shards are also good, that way you can max her 3rd skill, and she can be used in PVP. On Guilds Big guilds have their benefits, such as always-on triple buffs, and presents. Small guilds are less active, so you can gobble up all the rewards from Hunt or Raids. On Demon Discovery 另外，在使用挑战券战胜该式神后，一定几率给自己以及所有好友开启式神碎片副本 副本存在时间为1小时，共可以挑战6次，每次消耗6体力，挑战成功会掉落1~2块该式神的碎片。 前十八章只有桃花妖和Kamaitachi两个SR式神挑战，一旦开启Kamaitachi碎片副本，请务必通知好友。 References Category:Blog posts Category:General